Pauline
Pauline, conosciuta anche come Daniella Pauline Verducci nel film ed originariamente chiamata Lady e The Beautiful Girl (la ragazza bellissima), è stata la fidanzata di Mario e damigella in pericolo prima che la Principessa Peach venisse introdotta nella serie di Mario. È apparsa nel primissimo gioco di Mario, Donkey Kong e successivamente ha fatto apparizioni regolari nella [[Mario vs. Donkey Kong (serie)|serie Mario vs. Donkey Kong]]. Descrizione Aspetto fisico Il design originale di Pauline tendeva a variare nei differenti artwork che la ritraevano. Spesso era raffigurata come una donna bionda con i capelli ondulati o ricci, lunghi fino a poco oltre l'altezza delle spalle. Il colore del suo vestito poteva variare dal rosa al rosso e indossava scarpe col tacco dello stesso colore. A partire da Donkey Kong per Game Boy, ha assunto il suo aspetto attuale, con delle minime differenze rispetto ai giochi più recenti. È una donna alta e magra, e i suoi capelli sono castani ondulati. Il colore dei suoi occhi è azzurro e sono truccati usando un ombretto rosa scuro o viola. Sulle labbra ha un rossetto di colore rosso scuro. Infine, indossa un vestito rosso, degli orecchini pendenti dorati e delle scarpe col tacco nere. In Super Mario Odyssey indossa dei vestiti diversi. Invece del solito abito, porta dei pantaloni ed una giacca rossi, e sotto la gicca ha una maglia di un colore rosso scuro. In più, indossa un cappello viola, attorno al quale c'è un nastro rosso. Personalità Attualmente non è stato mostrato molto della personalità di Pauline. È una persona gentile e allegra con anche un buon senso per gli affari, come si può vedere quando controlla la qualità dei giocattoli in Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minimario alla riscossa. È anche capace di perdonare velocemente gli altri, in particolare Donkey Kong, dopo che questo l'ha rapita più volte. Ha anche cercato di fare da mediatrice tra Mario e Donkey Kong. In più, sembra che le piacciano i giochi, infatti, in Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move apre un parco giochi con Mario e Donkey Kong. Infine, come sindaco di New Donk City, sembra si sia dimostrata abile nella gestione della città. Uno dei residenti, infatti, dice di essere rimasto sorpreso dalla velocità con cui sia riuscita a migliorarne la situazione. Relazioni .]] Nonostante nell'originale ''Donkey Kong la relazione tra Pauline e Mario fosse sicuramente romantica, è stata successivamente sostituita come interesse amoroso dell'idraulico dalla Principessa Peach. Nei Mario vs. Donkey Kond, sono descritti come "amici intimi", con lei che aiuta Mario nel suo business dei giocattoli Mini Mario e lui che la salva dai continui rapimenti di Donkey Kong. Più di recente, sono entrati anche in affari, aprendo insieme un parco giochi. In questi giochi, Donkey Kong sembra nutrire dei sentimenti per Pauline, finendo spesso per arrabbiarsi in modo infantile ogni volta che questa lo ignora per Mario. Nonostante Pauline sia spaventata ogni volta che il gorilla la rapisce, questo non le fa mai del male e, consapevole della sua impulsività, lei è sempre disposta a perdonarlo. A parte che per i rapimenti, infatti, i due hanno una buona relazione e, nonostante non contraccambi i suoi sentimenti, Pauline considera Donkey Kong "dolce". Storia ''Donkey Kong'' di Donkey Kong.]] Pauline fa il suo debutto in Donkey Kong con il semplice nome di "Lady". Qui Lady viene rapita dal gorilla Donkey Kong e portata in cima ad un impalcatura. A salvarla è Mario, chiamato "Jumpman", il quale, ogni volta che pensa di averla raggiunta, se la vede portar via da Donkey Kong. Mentre il gorilla la porta sempre più in alto, lei perde alcuni dei suoi oggetti, i quali, se raccolti dall'eroe, gli conferiscono punti. Raggiunti i 100m, Jumpman riesce a far crollare il punto dell'impalcatura dove si trova Donkey Kong, sconfiggendolo e salvando Pauline. ''Pinball'' In Pinball, Pauline è presente nella modalità Mario Braekout. Qui è intrappolata dietro ad un muro di mattoni e, dopo averla liberata, il compito di Mario è salvarla prima che cada. ''Donkey Kong'' (Game Boy) In Donkey Kong per Game Boy, Pauline è nuovamente rapita da Donkey Kong, e sta volta anche da suo figlio Donkey Kong Jr.. I quali, mentre Mario cerca di salvarla, la portano via attraverso varie ambientazioni (l'impalcatura del gioco originale è solo la prima di queste). Dopo aver attraversato tutti i livelli, Mario sconfigge Donkey Kong e con Pauline si ritrova in un luogo che sembra il Regno dei Funghi. Qui la donna gli dà un Super Fungo e lui diventa Super Mario. Improvvisamente, poi, Donkey Kong cade dal cielo su Mario, che riesce a salvarsi sollevandolo grazie ai poteri di questa sua nuova forma. Il gioco termina con Pauline, Mario, Donkey Kong e Donkey Kong Jr. che si fanno una foto insieme. Serie Mario vs. Donkey Kong ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: La Marcia dei Minimario'' Pauline torna dopo 12 anni di assenza in Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: La Marcia dei Minimario. Qui Pauline partecipa come ospite d'onore all'inaugurazione del parco giochi "Super Minimario World". Nel gioco non viene fatto riferimento a che relazione ci sia tra lei e Mario ma nel manuale è descritta solo come sua amica. Donkey Kong sta lavorando per la Mario Toy Company e, quando la vede, se ne invaghisce e decide di regararle un Mini Donkey Kong. Tuttavia, nel momento in cui lei preferisce il Minimario regalatole dall'idraulico, il gorilla si infuria e la rapisce, portandola sul tetto dell'edificio. Con l'aiuto dei Minimario Mario riesce a raggiungere e sconfiggere Donkey Kong, salvando la sua amica. Questa, poi, decide di accettare il giocattolo di DK, riappacificandolo con Mario. ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minimario alla riscossa'' Pauline torna come damigella in pericolo in Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minimario alla riscossa. Ancora una volta assiste Mario nell'apertura del Super Minimario World. Nel frattempo, Donkey Kong attende in fila per comprare i biglietti ma, una volta arrivato in biglietteria, scopre che sono finiti. Infuriato, si fa strada tra una folla di Toad e afferra Pauline. Nel tentativo di impedirglielo, Mario le si aggrappa al vestito, senza però ottenere risultati. L'idraulico invia, perciò, i Minimario per raggiungere e fermare il gorilla. L'idraulico riesce a raggiungere il piano più alto e riesce a vedere Pauline in una stanza ma, improvvisamente, Donkey Kong spegne le luci e la porta via di nuovo. Dopo un altro inseguimento, la ritrova in una stanza simile alla precedente ma sta volta lei ha in mano un blocco per gli appunti e vicino a lei ci sono Donkey Kong e alcuni Toad. Di fronte alla confuzione di Mario, Pauline gli spiega che in realtà il rapimento era una messa in scena per testare i Minimario e che i giocattoli avevano superato la prova. ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Parapiglia a Minilandia'' In Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Parapiglia a Minilandia, Pauline aiuta Mario dando il benvenuto ai clienti al nuovo parco giochi "Minilandia". Ai primi 100 viene anche data in omaggio una Minipauline. Donkey Kong, eccitato, si fa strada per chiederne una ma Mario gli risponde che sono finite. Il gorilla, arrabbiato, decide di prendere la vera Pauline e la porta con se nel parco. Subito, Mario parte all'inseguimento, aiutato dai giocattoli di Minilandia. Dopo aver visitato alcune attrazioni del parco, Mario scopre che Pauline si trova vicino alla ruota panoramica. La donna saluta Mario prima che, sorprendendo tutti, DK si lancia giù dalla ruota e la rapisce di nuovo, forzando l'idraulico a continuare l'inseguimento. Dopo aver attraversato nuovamente il parco, Mario ritrova Pauline sotto la ruota panoramica ma, sta volta, con lei c'è Donkey Kong che affronta l'idraulico. Successivamente, Mario regala finalmente al gorilla una Minipauline, rendendolo felice. Vedendo questa scena, Pauline la trova veramente dolce e, insieme a Mario, Donkey Kong e i Mini si avvia verso la ruota panoramica per un giro. ''Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move'' In Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move, Pauline e Donkey Kong gestiscono una sala giochi per i Mini a Minilandia. In questo gioco non viene rapita e la si vede solo complimentarsi con i giocatori per i loro punteggi alla fine di alcune modalità. Nel minigioco "Lancia i Mini", la faccia di Pauline può apparire come icona su alcuni bersagli che, se distrutti, tolgono al giocatore 100, 200 o 300 punti a seconda della loro posizione. Le Minipauline svolgono un ruolo più attivo in questo gioco e, anche se sono gli ultimi giocattoli a poter essere sbloccati, sono comunque ottenibili molto presto nel gioco e sono utilizzabili in tutte le modalità tranne la modalità Minigiochi, dov'è possibile usare solo i Minimario. Come tutti i personaggi in questo gioco, Pauline svolge solo un ruolo secondario, lasciando quello principale ai Mini. ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars'' Pauline è ancora una volta vittima di un rapimento di Donkey Kong in Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars, anche in questo caso non ci viene data una motivazione per ciò. Dopo aver attraversato numerosi livelli pieni di puzzle da risolvere con i Mini, Mario trova Pauline in una stanza scura e, improvvisamente, si accendono le luci. Lei e Donkey Kong lo stavano aspettando sotto uno striscione con la scritta "Sorpresa!" per fargli i complimenti. I due avevano organizzato un rapimento per attirare Mario ad una festa a sorpresa e, sebbene in un primo momento l'idraulico sia confuso, subito si rallegra quando si vede circondato dai suoi amici che stanno festeggiando. ''NES Remix'' Pauline appare nella maggior parte delle sfide basate su Donkey Kong. ''Super Mario Odyssey'' In Super Mario Odyssey, Pauline è la sindaca di New Donk City. Qui vengono fatti anche molti riferimenti al fatto che abbia avuto un ruolo molto importante nel ricostruire la città dopo che questa è stata colpita da un disastro. Quando Mario arriva a NDC, Pauline gli chiede di aiutarla a formare una band, cercando vari musicisti in giro per la città. È inoltre l'autrice della canzone "Jump Up, Super Star!", che viene ascoltata durante il festival in seguito al ricongiungimento dei membri della band, e di quella della fuga dalla Cresta Selenica. Serie Super Smash Bros. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Pauline appare come adesivo e può aumentare l'attacco di Donkey Kong e Diddy Kong. È, ovviamente, presente anche all'interno della demo di Donkey Kong nella modalità "Capolavori". ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' Pauline appare come trofeo in Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. In più, esclusivamente nella versione Wii U è presene tra i consigli sulle origini dei personaggi uno che la riguarda: "L'ex ragazza di Mario? - La donna rapida da Donkey Kong nel suo primo gioco è stata il primo amore di Mario, Pauline. In Giappone era nota semplicemente come "Lady"." Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Qui Pauline compare in uno scenario basato su la New Donk da Super Mario Odyssey insieme alla sua banda. Altre apparizioni ''Saturday Supercade'' Nel cartone animato Saturday Supercade, Mario e Pauline sono una coppia di circensi, il primo ne è il direttore, l'altra è l'addestratrice di Donkey Kong. Ma il gorilla fugge e i due lo rincorrono per acchiapparlo. Anche se capita spesso che Donkey Kong cerchi a sua volta di rapire Pauline. In un episodio, la si vede anche aiutare Stanley. Il design di Pauline in questa serie è basato su quello dei suoi artwork originali, con i capelli biondi e le scarpe dello stesso colore del vestito. ''Super Mario-Kun'' Pauline appare nel volume 11 di Super Mario-Kun, dove è descritta come "più brillante e bella" di Peach. Qui gestisce il "Negozio alla moda di Pauline", dove vende costumi rana e di fuoco a Mario. Quando Donkey Kong arriva per comprare una cravatta, Mario gli raccomanda al suo posto un collare. Il gorilla perciò si infuria, prende una cravatta e rapisce Pauline, portandola in cima ad un'impalcatura. Nel secondo volume di questo adattamento di Donkey Kong, Pauline svolge il suo solito ruolo di damigella in pericolo. Tuttavia, quando Mario viene a salvarla, Pauline si spaventa vedendo la faccia di Mario distrutta dai barili incassati e si mette con DK. ''KC Mario'' In quest'altra serie manga, Pauline appare come rivale di Peach e, come da copione, è sempre rapita da Donkey Kong, e per un breve momento, anche da Bowser, che la scambia per la principessa. ''Blip'' In questa striscia, Jumpman viene intervistato nel bel mezzo di una scalata del Cantiere nel salvare una ragazza, apparentemente Pauline, da DK. Dopo averlo rincorso per molto tempo, Mario suggerisce alla ragazza di grattare il gorilla dietro l orecchie, riuscendo a calmarlo e addormentarlo. La striscia finisce con un bacio dalla donzella, ma Mario e il cronista si rendono conto che non possono scendere. ''Cloud Burst'' Pauline viene menzionata da Mario, quando cerca di paragonare il carattere di Peach con quello della sua ex-ragazza. Luigi fa lo stesso paragone, ma con Bowser. 'Super Mario Bros. il Film' Vedi Daniella. Nel film Mario ha una ragazza di nome Daniella Pauline Verducci che è il corrispettivo cinematografico di Pauline. Come Daisy viene rapita da Iggy e Spike e portate al cospetto di Koopa. Viene salvata da Mario verso la fine del film. Altro Pauline appare, insieme a Peach, Rosalinda, Zelda e Zelda Cartone, nel puzzle "Nintendo Starlets" della Piazza Mii StreetPass del Nintendo 3DS. Trofeo di Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Galleria : Per approfondire vedi: Pauline/Galleria. Pauline_Donkey_Kong1_Artwork_-_Donkey_Kong.jpg|''Donkey Kong'' Pauline_Donkey_Kong_Artwork_-_Donkey_Kong_(Game_Boy).jpg|''Donkey Kong'' (Game Boy) Mario_Donkey_Kong_Pauline_Mini_Artwork_-_Mario_vs._Donkey_Kong_2_La_Marcia_dei_Minimario.jpg|''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: La Marcia dei Minimario'' Curiosità *Pauline è stata la prima damigella in pericolo dei videogiochi. *È inoltre la prima a dure qualcosa nella serie dei videogiochi, sia tramite didascalie ("Help!" da Donkey Kong) che vocalmente (un altro "Help!" da Donkey Kong '94). *Il libro Game Over, di David Sheff, afferma che il nome di Pauline derivi da Polly James, la moglie del gestore del deposito di Nintendo of America, Don James. Il suo nome potrebbe derivare anche dall'omonima damigella in pericolo della serie The Perils of Pauline. *In una delle pubblicità per la versione Game & Watch di Donkey Kong, Pauline è stata chiamata "Louise". de:Pauline en:Pauline es:Pauline pl:Pauline fi:Pauline nl:Pauline fr:Pauline pt-br:Pauline Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi di Donkey Kong Categoria:Donkey Kong Categoria:Personaggi di Donkey Kong (Game Boy) Categoria:Donkey Kong (Game Boy) Categoria:Personaggi di Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: La Marcia dei Minimario Categoria:Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: La Marcia dei Minimario Categoria:Personaggi di Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minimario alla riscossa Categoria:Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minimario alla riscossa Categoria:Personaggi di Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Parapiglia a Minilandia Categoria:Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Parapiglia a Minilandia Categoria:Personaggi di Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move Categoria:Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move Categoria:Personaggi di Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars Categoria:Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars Categoria:NES Remix Categoria:Personaggi di Super Mario Odyssey Categoria:Super Mario Odyssey Categoria:Saturday Supercade Categoria:Super Mario-Kun Categoria:KC Mario Categoria:Adesivi di Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoria:Trofei di Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS Categoria:Trofei di Super Smash Bros. per Wii U Categoria:Mario Kart Tour Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Kart Tour